The Hufflepuff Files (or the cinammon rolls attack)
by kisses rain
Summary: Compilado de historias sobre la casa Hufflepuff en donde somos justos, leales y tenemos las cocinas cerca (¡Envidiennos!) para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Hoy Cedric Diggory(con Rita Skeeter como guest no deseada)
1. Colorful

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Rowling is too much cooler and richer than me ._

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ _._

* * *

 _ **Colorful**_

* * *

—¡Genial! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Es la quinta vez que Jane exclama lo mismo en lo que va del recorrido, detrás de ella ves como Grace y Leanne afirman con la cabeza sonriendo. Las tres te observan fascinadas.

Cambias tu apariencia nuevamente, y en esta ocasión decides combinar los rasgos de las tres muchachas para darles una sorpresa, por ello a los pocos segundos tus cabellos se tornan rubios como los de Grace, tu piel está cubierta de pecas tal cual la de Leanne y tus ojos son grises e idénticos a los de Jane.

Sus halagos invaden tus oídos y el compartimento al instante.

Sonríes al ver como Charlie, a sus espaldas, rueda los ojos ante sus reacciones pero al notar que lo estás observando te devuelve la sonrisa y regresa a su colección de cromos.

La señora del carrito llama a la puerta por lo que tus tres compañeras se acercan a ella por los dulces que van a comprar, aprovechas la distracción para asomarte por la ventana y ver que tanto falta para llegar a la estación.

Te das cuenta que están tan cerca que quizá en cuestión de minutos ya estés en casa, por lo cual tu cabello retorna al fucsia clásico al mismo tiempo que las que si son tus facciones a tu rostro.

Te emociona volver a casa junto con tus padres aunque sea solo por unos días, los has extrañado muchísimo.

Ha sido la primera vez que se han separado por tanto tiempo, y aunque Hogwarts es increíble y en estos primeros meses has sido algo así como el centro de atención debido a que varios chicos están siempre acercándose a ti en medio del comedor para que les muestres tu gran habilidad, lo que no te molesta en lo absoluto pero trae a tu mente las cenas que pasabas junto a quien siempre te hizo sentir especial desde pequeña.

Oyes barullo en los pasillos, lo que es una clara señal de que ya están en King Cross, todos empiezan a moverse para salir del tren, por lo cual te despides a prisa y apuras el paso para ir a encontrarlo.

Lo divisas parado en medio de la multitud con el mismo aire distraído que tu madre jura que tú también tienes, corres hacia él y lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas.

He ahí a tu espectador favorito, tu padre.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Segunda Clase

**Disclaimer:** _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child … but still I'm NOT Rowling_

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _**What if**_ _:_ _¿Qué pasaría si Teddy hubiera heredado la licantropía de su padre?_

* * *

 _ **Segunda Clase**_

* * *

Están siempre ahí, tan relucientes como inservibles.

Alineadas a la perfección una junto a la otra, justo en el centro, siempre brillantes, pulcras y visibles pero no idénticas.

En una se lee "Orden de Merlín primera clase" y corresponde a su madre, mientras que en la siguiente y a pesar de que brille de igual manera, la inscripción es otra, se lee "Orden de Merlín de segunda clase", atribuida a su padre.

Es aquello misma diferencia la que ha regido su vida.

Lo lleva en sus genes, lo heredo de él, hombres lobo que jamás serán completamente aceptados por el mundo que los rodea. No son iguales pero tampoco son tan distintos.

Puede ver la pena que inunda los ojos de su abuela cada que luna llena esta cerca, el ceño fruncido de su padrino mientras intenta controlar que ningún reportaje estúpido donde la palabra "salvaje" aparezca llegue a primera plana, o el temor de algunos de sus compañeros cuando va por los pasillos después de una transformación complicada que le ha dejado alguna marca.

Quizá su ropa no estuviera raída, ni cargara con unas ojeras inmensas permanentemente pero a pesar del paso de los años y una guerra de por medio, la sombra de su padre le perseguiría por siempre.

Ambos serian considerados ciudadanos de segunda clase.

Desde que tiene memoria ha oído que sus padres lucharon valientemente y murieron por heredarle un futuro mejor, una lástima que hubiese sido un sacrificio en vano.

Este no es mundo mejor, no realmente.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _N/A: Somehow, siempre he tenido el headcannon de que después de la guerra , todos aquellos que murieron en la batalla recibieron un reconocimiento , ya saben gobierno bullshit ._

 _Ps: Galletitas y bombones de vodka para quien atine a cual es la canción del disclaimer ¿Alguien?_


	3. Justicia Poetica

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Cosas terribles están pasando en el mundo *cof Trump Presidente* pero aunque parezca que el apocalipsis esta cerca, no soy JK_ _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 _ **Justicia Poética**_

* * *

Él coge su copa y ella sonríe.

Sonríe como no lo ha hecho en todo el mes, siente como la emoción le recorre por dentro y tamborilea los dedos en el mantel mientras le dedica una última mirada.

Esta sentado frente a ella, con aquel porte aristocrático que tanto la deslumbro cuando lo conoció, su perfilada nariz y su sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Tan guapo como mentiroso.

Lleva puesta su túnica azul — aquella que destaca sus ojos — y la que ella sabe solo utiliza para ocasiones especiales e importantes.

Su último día de vida cuenta como tal ¿cierto?

Observa como el hidromiel de la copa va haciendo contacto con los labios de su acompañante y poco a poco comienza a avanzar hacia su garganta. Su fin se acerca.

Es cuestión de segundos para que el arsénico — un veneno tan muggle como la mujer que es su amante — surta efecto y la sensación de justicia poética se apodere de ella.

Se levanta de su asiento, se posiciona frente a él y ve como las mismas manos que en más de una ocasión la habían rodeado ahora tiemblan sin parar soltando la copa y haciéndola chocar contra el suelo estrepitosamente.

Los sonidos se contraponen entre sí, el eco de la caída se intensifica mientras su corazón se va silenciando.

De aquellos labios que le habían jurado amor una y otra vez con dulces palabras y la habían besado con pasión e intensidad en el pasado, ahora solo sale espuma y quejidos de dolor.

Finalmente aquellos ojos que le habían mostrado adoración y brillado por ella, lucen desorbitados y desesperados por ayuda hasta que en último instante parece ser que el entendimiento fluye por sus pupilas.

Su vida se acaba de la misma manera fugaz en la que su romance inicio.

Satisfacción pura es todo lo que siente Rose Zeller mientras sale del lugar y comienza a perderse en medio de la noche por el callejón Diagon.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Años viendo CSI ojala sirvan de algo, denle al botoncito y regálenme a mi cuerpo alegría macarena ._


	4. Bloom and Grow

**Disclaimer:** _Lo único ingles que tengo es el té_ **.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **N/A**_ _: Hannah/Neville (friendship really)_

* * *

 ** _Bloom and Grow_**

* * *

La pista de baile va quedando cada vez más desierta.

Gran parte de los estudiantes ya se han ido a la cama, algunos otros están en los jardines o algún corredor oscuro y otros pocos como él aun siguen ahí, bebiendo ponche y observando el lugar sin mucho interés, un simple pretexto para no ponerle fin a la velada.

Ve a Ginny a lo lejos, baila lento y luce encantada con un muchacho de Ravenclaw, se alegra por ella, es una buena amiga por haber aceptado acompañarlo, inclusive después de la oferta de Harry.

Esta tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que se sobresalta por un instante cuando alguien carraspea a su lado, levanta la vista y se encuentra con Hannah Abbot, quien lleva un bonito vestido lavanda y por hoy ha dejado de lado sus clásicas coletas y lleva el cabello en una larga trenza. Esta muy guapa.

Le sonríe, se sienta su lado con su propio vaso de ponche, y aunque ambos son siempre compañeros en clase de Herbología, es extraño tenerla al lado sin tierra ni plantas de por medio.

Comienzan hablando sobre el puntiagudo sombrero que la profesora Sprout ha lucido en la gala, para seguir con lo acaramelado que estaba Flich con la Señora Norris , todo fluye basta bien hasta que mencionan a sus respectivas citas para el baile.

Neville muy divertido le señala a Ginny quien sigue ensimismada con el tal Corner, sin embargo todo cambia cuando Hannah menciona que Justin desapareció con Ernie hace más de dos horas sin decir nada . Una ligera sombra de tristeza se refleja en su mirada.

En ese preciso momento algo se apodera de sí mismo, quizá una milésima de valor, el exceso de ponche en su sistema, la túnica nueva que lo hace sentir más confiado de lo normal o el hecho de que por una vez ha de comportarse como un Gryffindor.

No lo sabe con exactitud pero le extiende la mano para invitarla a bailar y aunque las palabras salen de manera atropellada de su boca, ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Comienzan a girar y a reír al ritmo de la música porque cada pisotón viene con una explicación sobre plantas que se pueden encontrar en el invernadero.

Es extrañamente divertido.

Y quizá, solo quizá las lecciones de baile de la abuela no han de caer en saco roto por esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


	5. ¡Basta Ya!

**_Disclaimer:_** _No le llego a la punta del meñique a Rowling. Nope_

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **¡Basta Ya!**

* * *

— ¿Es verdad que tus músculos son gracias a una sustancia muggle conocida como anabólicos?

Respiras hondo ante otra estúpida pregunta de esta mujer, das pasos largos intentando avanzar a prisa para llegar a los invernaderos pero parece un camino interminable.

El sonido de sus tacones y su odiosa vuelapluma te persiguen sin cesar.

— Vamos muchacho contesta, no seas grosero que mis lectores tienen mucho interés en ti.

Te has pasado la semana entera escabulléndote por los corredores evitándola y observándola ir de aquí a allá — cual fiera persiguiendo a su presa — detrás de Krum , Fleur o Harry ignorando sus caras de fastidio , incomodad o rabia.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca del rumor de que sales con una tal Cha Chong? ¿Es cierto que la relación va tan bien, tanto que ya planean la boda?

Volteas a verla solo por un segundo, sin embargo la afirmación que acaba de lanzar es tan ridícula que no puedas evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Ni siquiera tiene el nombre correcto.

Parece irritarle tu expresión, observas como tensa los labios y endurece su rostro, cuando empiezas a pensar que has ganado y se marchara dejándote en paz, se bufido se transforma en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Casi puedes percibir el veneno en su próxima pregunta.

—Eh guapo comparte con mi amado público, ¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Sigue bajo los efectos de la amortentia? Escupe la última frase con sorna absoluta..

Aquel rumor tan terrible te ha perseguido desde que tienes uso de razón por el simple hecho de que a más de un idiota superficial le cuesta creer que una mujer tan bella como tu madre se enamorara de tu padre.

Quizá no sea el tipo más agraciado pero tiene un corazón inmenso.

La poca paciencia que te quedaba hacia aquella mujer se esfuma por la ventana en ese instante, pareces no reconocerte a ti mismo cuando te escuchas gritar

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Eso es solo un chisme sin fundamento!

Acto seguido haciendo uso de tus reflejos, coges la vuelapluma que esta en el aire escribiendo velozmente y la haces mil pedazos ante el horror de su dueña.

Te alejas satisfecho.

Poco te importa aparecer en el Profeta al día siguiente con el titular ¿Promesa de Hogwarts o delincuente en potencia?

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **N.A**_ _Me despido de la copa de esta manera, junto a Cedric y creo que es un buen momento para confesar que el titulo de esta serie de viñetas fue en honor de que en verdad amo los rollitos de canela, son una delicia y ya saben IT LOOKS LIKE A CINAMMON ROLL BUT COULD ACTUALLY KILL YOU_

 _ **GO HUFF GO!**_


End file.
